The Whore and His Lord
by Doodles-Ice-Mint
Summary: Inuyasha, an over-confident prostitute, can please just about anyone. But he is also passionate and kind; more so than his oiled exterior suggests. It was just another day of work at the brothel; another day for Inuyasha to shine through and earn every penny an incredibly wealthy customer had to offer. Only this time... Inuyasha would be in for quite a surprise. AU. OOC-ness. Smut.


Inuyasha yawned, lip curling to reveal his fangs as he lazily opened his eyes. Kami, he wasn't ready to wake up just yet. Bed creaking as he rolled onto his stomach, the hanyou buried his face into the into the pillow with a quiet groan as he tried to ignore the incessant knocking on his door. Why the Hell where whores supposed to get in the morning? Afternoon—evening, that would be fine. Especially after a busy night.

"Get your lazy ass up, ya mutt!" The brothel owner's voice rang loud and clear through the door he was banging on.

"Get the fuck away from my door, dumbass!" The hanyou shot back.

This was a normal routine between he and Gorou. Next, would come the threat that he'd be thrown out on his ass. It wasn't like he couldn't find a new brothel though. Besides, he normally only hung around for a few months; the need to move struck and he would leave. It wasn't like there was anything to make him stay anyway.

But, Gorou's obnoxious voice didn't come through again. Instead, there was a quieter conversation just outside his door. There was a woman's voice as well as the brothel owner's. Inuyasha nearly fell asleep again, but then his door open and he groaned.

"I said go away," he mumbled.

"No, hun, ya didn't."

"Aimi," the hanyou whined, pulling the blankets over his head. "Don't make me get up..."

He was ignored as the woman jerked the curtains open, letting plenty of sunlight into his room. "You know you have to. We've got a big gig tonight. Boss says the guy wanted _'classy whores.'_ Kami, makes ya wonder if he even knows what a whore is." Inuyasha could practically hear her eyes rolling as she moved around his room and straightened things up like she always did. "Anyway. We gotta primp all day—but first, Boss wants to get us all together and give us a rundown. So get up," Aimi yanked on the blankets.

X.x.X

After much whining and complaining, Aimi managed to drag the hanyou downstairs and into the backroom where Boss expected them to meet. Inuyasha refused to wear anything other than a set of tight, black underwear—which were likely designed for a girl, if the lace ruffles on the front and the thin strap of fabric wedged between his asscheeks were any indication. Gorou hated to see his male 'tramps' dressed for work if he didn't have to. But Inuyasha loved even more to piss the asshole off. So he gladly strut into the room, making sure Gorou saw him before taking a seat on one of the crates at the side of the room and spreading his legs wide enough to earn a grimace from the boss.

Aimi slapped his leg as she sat beside him, muttering for him to be good and listen.

"Okay, listen up—we got a good payin' customer who wants to provide some entertainment for his important guests. Says his name is Lord..."

Inuyasha dropped his head back against the wall, no longer caring about what Boss was saying. Damn lords. These ones were probably fat and needed help jerking off. The hanyou huffed when Aimi nudged him and he dropped his gaze back to Gorou. He'd rather not get an earful from the woman later.

"...Sending about eight of you there. You two there," he gestured to Inuyasha and Aimi and then pointed around the room to the other chosen ones. "Shun, Ai, Ichiro... Kouki too. Uh.. Emi and Cho." After nodding, Gorou's gaze swept around the room, going from the racks of clothes to his hired whores. "Now go and clean yourselves up—he wanted the finest I got and I expect all of you to live up to his standards."

X.x.X

Inuyasha was one of four males being sent to the lord's place. The other four were female. And, apparently, the lord was a youkai and so were his guests. At least Gorou was smart enough not to send his human whores. They probably wouldn't come back in one piece. The group being sent was comprised of youkai of various sorts and only a few hanyou—Inuyasha being one of them.

As he was told to do, Inuyasha cleaned himself up and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading to the backroom to pick an outfit. Aimi was there, doing the same and helping one of the newer whores pick something as well.

"Oi," Inuyasha said as he walked in, making his way to the racks of clothes. "Dickhead say how we're supposed to dress for our lordly party?"

"You know Gorou'll have your head if he hears you callin' him that. Smartin' up."

"Aw, come on, Aimi—"

"No," the woman turned to face him, her aquamarine hair flipping over her shoulder at the motion. "Don't 'aw, come on, Aimi' me." She mocked in a motherly tone. "We have a job to do and I am trying to help Cho here pick something. It's her first big gig like this."

Inuyasha glanced at the hanging clothes briefly before reaching past Aimi and grabbing one of the articles.

"Here, this one's good. It hardly covers anything and it looks good with your hair," said the hanyou as he held the skimpy black garb in front of Cho, nodding. "What are ya anyway?" He asked as he gave the petite, purple-haired girl a once over.

"I'm a bird youkai," she said as she took the outfit from him with a nod of thanks.

"Well... You're pretty enough to get mixed up in this shithole of a business." Inuyasha ignored the blush his comment ignited. "Why ya pick the brothel? I'm sure you coulda gotten work at a better place."

Cho's gaze dropped and she fiddled with the clothing in her hands. "I have to take care of my sister... Our mother died recently and, and there's no other place for us to go. I thought maybe working at a brothel would help me make some fast money."

Inuyasha frowned some, pitying the girl for having no choice but to turn to whoring herself out. As if dealing with the death of a parent wasn't hard enough. The hanyou was grateful he hadn't had a sibling younger than himself that he would've had to take care of after his own mother's death.

Giving Cho a smile, Inuyasha added what he hoped was a reassuring nod. "I'm sure you'll do great. Just don't get too nervous."

A weak smile and softly murmured "thanks" was Cho's only response as Aimi patted her shoulder and she turned to leave, muttering about getting dressed.

Once the bird youkai had departed, Aimi turned to the hanyou, nearly glaring at him.

"What?"

"Don't bring up her family."

"Oi—how the Hell was I supposed to know?"

"I don't know, maybe if ya pay attention for once."

"Keh." Inuyasha stepped past the woman and began rummaging through the clothes. "I pay plenty of attention."

"That's a load of crap and you know it, sweetie." Aimi gave his shoulder a rough pat before helping him look for his own outfit. "What color you gonna go for tonight?"

"Red," he said automatically.

"Shoulda known."

After a bit more of looking through the clothes, Aimi pulled out one of Inuyasha's favorite outfits. It was hardly more than a crimson pair of tightly fitting underwear. The waist of them mimicked an obi and tied at his left hip, the ends of the satiny sash hanging down to just about his knee. There was some extra fabric too which moved a lot when his hips swayed. It was a nice, soft material too—not some rough, scratchy stuff. Which was nice since the only thing covering his only half of his ass was some thin fabric that moved between his asscheeks when he walked.. That took some time to get used to when he first started working, but he hardly noticed it now.

"Perfect." Inuyasha grinned as he took the outfit.

"Don't dress here!" Aimi shook her head when she saw him readying to drop his towel. "Get back to your room before you whip that towel off."

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha's grin never left his face as he started out of the back room. "Oi, you gonna do my hair for me?"

"I always do, hun, tonight's no different."

"See ya later then." With that, Inuyasha headed back to his room.

X.x.X

A bit later, once Inuyasha had dressed and Aimi had done his hair up in a ponytail, he moseyed back down the stairs, wondering when Boss wanted them to depart. He wandered his way into the back room, eager to munch on some of the food laid out for he and the other whores in the brothel before he got shipped off to the lord's place.

Scratching lightly as his exposed stomach before pulling the edge of his black robe back over his abdomen, the hanyou went to the table where some food was laid out and quickly grabbed some bread. There were other creatures in the room, but that wasn't anything new. The backroom was like a lounge area for the resident whores. Some neatened up the clothing, others ate, and others simply used the room as an area to relax.

Inuyasha took a seat in one of the chairs around the room and waited for someone else who was going out tonight to come in to see if they knew when they were to leave. In that time of waiting, the hanyou lazily scanned the room until he found a new face.

It was a girl. A young one—too young to be a whore. Frowning, Inuyasha tilted his head as he watched her. She was sorting and folding the clothes, sweeping the areas she had already picked up, generally just cleaning the room. Having been at this particular brothel for a good many moons, Inuyasha was positive he would've seen this girl before. Gorou wouldn't have hired someone that young... Especially not just for cleaning. Not when he had whores he could order around.

The girl moved closer as she cleaned up. But before the hanyou had a chance to say anything, Boss walked in, Aimi and a few others in tow.

"The ones going out tonight—you've got an hour before you need to be loaded into the wagon. I expect a timely arrival. Else your wages will be cut." That was the best threat Gorou could dish out. Well, aside from threatening to kick them out since all the whores were given lodgings in the brothel. "Got it?"

The was a soft murmuring of understanding which had Gorou nodding before busying himself with some of the papers he had about the room. Everyone was getting ready. Those who were going to the lord's place were doing final touches for their outfits or bodies—some liked to adorn themselves with paints or make-up. Inuyasha didn't do so very often. And the hanyou had decided he was too lazy to do himself up too nicely. But Aimi had forced some make-up on him—they had to look classy after all. She'd, thankfully, only added some black powder around his eyes. She and most of the other girls agreed his golden eyes looked wonderful when framed by black.

A high-pitched squeak dragged him from his thoughts and Inuyasha looked around in confusion. At least, until his gaze landed on the girl from before. And Gorou, who sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. The large man had the girl by the wrist and was pulling her close. Inuyasha's gaze narrowed. Moments before he stood, Cho rushed toward the pair, dressed as scantily as possible.

"Please, don't!" The words tumbled from the bird youkai's mouth, desperate and urgent. "She's my sister—"

"Shut up!" Gorou stood, jerking the girl along with him as he pushed her sister back. "Maybe while you're gone, I'll take your sister her and _introduce_ her to the ways of a brothel." He was leering down at the girl now as she struggled to get away from him.

Inuyasha was across the room in moment and in front of Gorou instantly, shoving him back with a growl. "Let go of her."

But it was not surprise that the stupid man didn't listen.

"It's none of your business, mutt."

As much as he would've liked to, Inuyasha knew he couldn't dig his claws into the brothel owner. Instead, he grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "Let go of her or I'll walk." Inuyasha continued before Gorou could retort that he was not needed. "We both know I bring in the most money—you don't take your nasty hands of the girl, I leave." The hanyou stepped forward, glaring at the man. "Then, I'll come back and kill ya to make sure you aren't an asshole to anyone else. Got it?"

Gorou's lip curled in a grotesque way, hating that one of his whores dared to talk to him that way—especially with an audience. "I'll do whatever the Hell I want, you're just a whor—"

Snarling, Inuyasha didn't stop himself from slamming his fist into Gorou's face. Just like he hoped, the brothel owner released the girl and she scrambled away, eagerly dashing into her sister's arms. But the hanyou remained focused on the man before him. Gorou went to straighten up, on hand cupping his bloodied nose. Catching sight of the hanyou still looming over him, growling and eyes flashing crimson, the brothel owner suddenly believed it best to take the advice given to him and leave the girl alone.

Jerking to his feet, Gorou wiped his hand over his face, smearing blood along his cheek as he glowered at Inuyasha. "Be on that wagon in half an hour—all of you!" With that, Gorou was pushing his way out of the backroom, likely to his own private quarters.

After a moment, the hanyou turned back to face Cho and her sister. "Ya okay?" He asked hesitantly, not exactly sure who he should be directing the question at.

Holding her sister close, Cho nodded rapidly. "Yes, thank you so much—I don't even.. I don't know what I would've done—"

Inuyasha could tell the youkai was close to tears and awkwardly patted her shoulder as to not interfere with her and her sister's frantic hugging and reassurances. "'S okay.. Just, keep an eye on her, would ya?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course—"

Before he could be thanked again, Inuyasha was making his own exit after squeezing Cho's shoulder gently. Aimi followed him out.

"How are you?" She questioned, concern clear in her voice.

"Tch! I'm fine, all I did was punch him." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and adjusted his robe. "Ain't like I haven't done worse before."

"I know, sweetie. You know me though... I worry sometimes." Aimi placed a hand on his arm and stepped in front of the hanyou with a smile. "I bet you've wanted to do that for a long time though, haven't you?"

"Keh—fuck yeah. I bet everyone here wants to punch him though."

"Not everyone has the gall though."

"Damn straight."

X.x.X

Inuyasha sat grudgingly in the old wagon as it bumped down the road. The damn thing was going to fall apart one of these days. At least the horse wasn't on it's last leg. Gorou had actually purchased a nice, young, strong mare. That didn't make the ride any less shitty. Only shorter.

He looked around the bench seats in the wagon, bored. Everyone was done up as nice as they could manage. Cho nearly had to have someone take her place after the ordeal with her sister though. But one of the other girls offered to let the kid bunk over for the night. The youkai still seemed somewhat shaken and sent Inuyasha a handful of thankful smiles as she tried to pull herself together.

Everyone else was pretty relaxed though. They'd all had nights like these. Parties, groups, the like. They were the entertainment and quite a few of them didn't mind that—Inuyasha included. He didn't have to whore himself out after all. His was not a situation like Cho's. He could do whatever and be fine. He could defend himself, find himself food—everything. The hanyou just so happened to enjoy sex. It wasn't such a big deal.

Inuyasha dropped his head back to rest against one of the taller wooden posts as he ignored the side conversations and nearly dozed until they reached their destination; the lord's palace. And a palace it was—the place was huge. With only moonlight to illuminate the area, Inuyasha wondered how much he was missing—but he didn't wonder for long. Soon, all the whores were out of the wagon and being led inside by a servant. There seemed to be a familiar scent in the air, but Inuyasha figured he had either been to this place before, or one of the guests here was someone he'd previously entertained. With a light shrug at himself, he fell in step behind Aimi, bringing up the rear of the group, his black robe billowing and exposing his chest as he walked.

* * *

"So, what Saburo is trying to say is, the people of this land are spread out over long distances. That makes sense because your land is so vast and magnificent. Much of the area which connects to our land is uninhabited. Well, accept for that one human village," Hibiki, a rather thin, shrimpy, green-haired youkai wrinkled his nose at his own mention of the village, "but I'm sure they could get along just fine without the use of the river, falls, and adjoining lake."

"Exactly," piped up Saburo; a plump, bearded youkai with a large nose and a highly questionable level of competence. "They would just move if we made use of the river. No harm done. Besides, that village and two others further east have been seen gathering fruit from our lands. It is within our rights to be compensated for that." Their third companion, Michi hummed and nodded his lazy, three-chinned agreement.

"I understand." Lithe, clawed hands folded neatly in his lap, Sesshomaru gave the three representatives from the land north of his own his undivided, superior attention. His golden eyes were clam and thoughtful, falling upon whoever was speaking. Sesshomaru said little in response, letting them have their word which had been supposedly urgent. Though behind that mask, the daiyoukai was cursing them in his impatience for wasting his time and for being general parasites to the earth. The three representatives of the north had come running to him to plead for access to another supply of fish. The gluttons were known for their obsession with fish and this year they had practically obliterated their own supply. They overfished their entire damn land and ate like stinking, bottomless pits like the oblivious fools they were. Now, they wanted fish that ran on Sesshomaru's lands.

The human village they had mentioned was dependent upon the river and everything the humans could gain from it, especially the fish. There were more women than men; many of the male hunters and providers had been killed in an attack. Depleted as they were, the remaining villagers would likely parish if they were forced to flee for fear of their lives. Sesshomaru was not surprised that the few villages settled along the border of his lands were indulging in fruit that grew across the border. Many humans living on his lands were unaware of the boundaries set and even that they were under his protection. Humans preferred to stay out of youkai affairs.

Sesshomaru allowed a small, humorless smile to tug at his lips as he continued to watch the representatives trip over their words. As if connected by strings, all three of their mouths snapped shut simultaneously and their throats bobbed. Amusement sparked in the lord's chest. They were all plainly terrified of him. Even though they tried to hide it in their faces, their distasteful scents and the sweat on their brows were dead giveaways to their fear. Kami, they were all idiots but it was at least somewhat worth the trouble of seeing them when they were easy to intimidate. If there had only been one of them, Sesshomaru might have considered cutting him some slack. But their cowardice had manifested before him as three oafish representatives who believed they had an advantage in numbers. Though perhaps Sesshomaru could consider them one representative for that is what barely resulted with their combined brain capacity.

"Now." The three youkai flinched a little when Sesshomaru spoke, to his hidden satisfaction. "We have discussed a great deal since your arrival this afternoon. The evening meal has been prepared and entertainment of a private quality has been ordered for your pleasure and comfort during your short stay here. We will continue this discussion midmorning tomorrow." The three youkai relaxed and nodded, an air of accomplishment and and relief showing on each of their faces. They believed themselves to be in Sesshomaru's good graces. And that was exactly how the lord had intended his guests to feel. Sesshomaru stood and so did the three other youkai. He would relish in the looks on their faces tomorrow when he informed them exactly what he thought of their "humble requests." He would send them back to where they came from with a supply of rice or dried beef or something that might serve to keep them away for a while.

They ate their dinner mostly in silence in the large dining area for the lord of the palace did not care to start any conversation. The three idiots did however begin to talk amongst themselves about an increased price in slaves or something of the sort. Sesshomaru tuned them out.

Soon after their meal, Sesshomaru showed his guests to a large drawing room where they sat in anticipation of Sesshomaru's complimentary entertainment. Standing apart from his guests, Sesshomaru motioned to a servant who then left the room to retrieve his order. Sesshomaru had half a mind to simply leave and allow his guests to occupy themselves, though the youkai was curious to see what had come out of his absent-minded order.

* * *

Inuyasha had watched, in slight amusement, as a good portion of the whores gawked at the palace's interior. Fancy designs and expensive shit didn't do anything for him though. In fact, he was quite tempted to knock something over. If only this was Gorou's place rather than some undoubtedly uppity lord...

With a sigh, the hanyou rolled his eyes as they finally reached the door which would lead them to their customers. They were probably ordered to be taken a long way so they could understand how completely and utterly beneath the lord they were. Inuyasha wouldn't put it past whatever bastard had commissioned them.

But then the door was opening and Inuyasha saw Cho wringing her hands behind her back. The new ones always got anxious. Some customers liked it—took advantage of it—but for others, it was a turn off. Just depended on the crowd. Inuyasha allowed his robe to remain closed for now, wanting to see his audience before deciding on a course of action. Because of the placement of the door, directly opposite of the party they were to entertain, he couldn't get a good look at any of the youkai until the procession of whores had stopped and they were all lined up in front of the awaiting nobles.

Hah! He was right. There were fat ones. Probably couldn't even reach their own dicks. Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction of being right as his gaze traveled to the remaining two. Greedy bastards. Eight whores for four men. The rich were always like that though. Next, his gaze landed on a thin, rather ugly youkai. He probably couldn't find a willing bride with a face like that. The last bastard was—_Sesshomaru_?

Smirk falling some, the hanyou fought to keep his jaw from going slack. Why the Hell was he at his brother's place? That was scent—that's why it was familiar! It was Sesshomaru's. He was the one who ordered the whores then..

Inuyasha licked his lips, realizing the youkai probably had no idea his hanyou brother whored himself out. This could be fun. Head tilted minutely and ears perked, Inuyasha gave his brother a crooked grin with a flash of fang as he opened his robe, exposing his entire front as he widened his stance, and held the robe open by placing his hands on his hips.

* * *

Each and every prostitute that filed into the room were not granted even a second glance from Sesshomaru. That is until his gaze fell upon the very last one in the line and his sense of smell confirmed exactly what he knew his eyes were seeing.

_Inuyasha_.

The lord's brows rose high above their normal position for a split-second before he composed himself and preserved his indifference. What the Hell was Inuyasha doing here? Well, it was obvious what he was doing here. But Sesshomaru still could not—oh, that was just lovely. Inuyasha was enjoying this. Sesshomaru glared at his brother, dismissing the hanyou's little display.

Turning his attention back towards his guests, Sesshomaru observed the perverse delight on each of their faces. They were obviously pleased by Sesshomaru's choice of entertainment. "Take your pick of them. Once you have chosen, a servant will escort you each to your chambers where you will spend the remainder of your night. Take your pleasure but do not damage or maim them. It would be an...inconvenience to me."

The three youkai of the north nodded together, licking their chops, and were about to make their move but stopped short when Sesshomaru strode forward first. "Have whoever else you desire. This one is mine." Sesshomaru grasped his brother by the shoulder and pulled him out of line.

* * *

As he was none-too gently pulled away, Inuyasha shot Aimi a quick glance to ensure she knew he'd be fine. She always hated when he was the first to be picked—always thought something bad was going to happen. Of course, she was always wrong. He was hanyou for Kami's sake—he could damn well take care of himself.

Though he wanted to taunt his brother, Inuyasha would rather not reveal his relation to the youkai to the other whores—as far as they knew, he didn't have any family. He decided he would wait until they were out of earshot to goad the lord about inviting whores to his palace. The hanyou never stopped smirking as Sesshomaru led him off though.

* * *

Gripping his brother firmly, Sesshomaru did not stop until they were well away from where his guests were going to be staying. Closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and walked silently past his brother to stand in front of a window of the far smaller drawing room, his back to the hanyou. "I once heard rumors of your line of work. I dismissed it then for falsehood, disbelieving at the time of your possession of the gall to sell your body to anyone who would have it. This confirmed knowledge is disgraceful yet fitting of you, Inuyasha."

* * *

"Disgraceful? Tch." Inuyasha shook his head and looked around the room as he leisurely removed his robe and draped it over one of the chairs. He began to wander, as though the decorations and books around the room actually interested him. "Fitting?" He gave a shrug, looking toward Sesshomaru as he continued to aimlessly move. "Guess so. But I'm not the one who paid for a wagon full of whores now am I?"

* * *

"I required something to occupy those three buffoons."

* * *

Inuyasha nodded in slight exaggeration though it made sense. "So... You took me to this room—away from everyone else—for what purpose? I mean... I am the entertainment."

* * *

Raising a brow, Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha and crossed his arms over his chest. "_You_ are the entertainment? There were seven others out there if I am not mistaken. Do you take pride in selling your rear to old men?"

* * *

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh, it's not just _old_ men. Some young ones offer their asses. Sometimes it's the other way 'round. There are plenty of women who want me to fuck them too." The hanyou stalked closer to his brother. "'S just a matter of what the paying customer wants."

* * *

Uncrossing his arms, Sesshomaru walked in a slow and pondering fashion in Inuyasha's general direction. "You appear charmed by this lifestyle, dear brother." His words were flat and accompanied only by a blank stare.

* * *

"What's so bad about that?" The hanyou stopped moving, his gaze following Sesshomaru. "It's just sex."

* * *

"It is indeed." Sesshomaru stopped just in front of his brother and extended a hand to catch a piece of the sash dangling from Inuyasha's hip with his finger. The sash was connected to brilliant red undergarments that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. That included Inuyasha's backside where, as the youkai had noticed earlier, only half of each cheek was covered by the thin material. More than likely, the fabric slowly slid towards the center of the hanyou's ass with every step. "And this is your uniform? Somehow, I cannot imagine anyone forcing you to parade yourself around in this."

* * *

Inuyasha licked his lips, mouth quirking some as he nodded. "It's a nice 'uniform,' hm? One a my favorites, really." The hanyou took a minute step forward, swaying his hips as much as possible. "You like?"

* * *

Quirking a brow, drew his hand away, and tilted his head. The lord's eyes lingered on his brother's hips before meeting equally golden eyes. "It is passable. I can imagine the drooling faces of the noblemen from the north. Though that is not saying a great deal. They are the kind of men who would drool over anything young, naked, and breathing. They do not possess my sense of..." Sesshomaru paused, his eyes skirting the plane of Inuyasha's chest," dignity in what I choose to fuck. I might feel sorry for the whores who accompanied you if the charge was not the highest I have ever seen for prostitutes. Those repulsive idiots I would not wish on even a hanyou."

* * *

"Eh, I've seen worse. Seen better too," he added as he gave his brother a slow once over. Eyes returning to the youkai's, Inuyasha made another small advance. "So, none a the others did anything for ya? That's why you brought me here, right?" The hanyou closed what little distance remained between them and pressed himself to his brother, lifting his hands to rest on the lord's chest, fingers prying at the folds of a silky kimono in an effort to reveal skin. "I don't think you care enough about your little brother to just _save_," Inuyasha rolled his hips into Sesshomaru's as emphasis, "him from 'those repulsive idiots.'"

* * *

"Hm." Sesshomaru allowed his brother's hands to roam as one of his own hands found its way to Inuyasha's sash-less hip. "You consider yourself a prize amongst prostitutes. How do I know you are worth what is paid for your swaying hide?" A small smirk played across the youkai's lips. "My confidence in your abilities is slim for I have not barred witness to your methods."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked, surprised that he was being allowed to continue. With a smirk mirroring his brother's, the hanyou pulled apart Sesshomaru's kimono and leaned forward enough so his lips brushed pale skin as he spoke. "I like to think it's more skill," he said before dragging his tongue up his brother's chest. "Than method alone."

* * *

"Oh," Sesshomaru pricked the skin of Inuyasha's hip with his claws, "do enlighten me."

* * *

"Of course." The hanyou began walking forward, pushing the youkai back toward one of the chairs. "Sit down and I'll demonstrate exactly why I'm a prize amongst prostitutes."

* * *

The youkai snorted slightly but sat down nonetheless, his eyes never leaving his brother.

* * *

Inuyasha allowed himself a slight grin when the youkai did as told. The expression then changed into something more suggestive as he moved forward, rotating and rolling his hips in a partially exaggerated manner. The sash swayed with his body as he positioned himself between the lord's legs and leaned down.

"There's just one rule for this part," he murmured as his mouth moved closer to his brother's pointed ear. Before continuing, Inuyasha briefly sucked the lobe into his mouth, letting it go just moments later with a graze of his fangs. "You can't touch me."

* * *

Oh. Interesting.

Sesshomaru's fingers twitched minutely at the sensation of his ear being handled by mouth and fang. His eyes narrowed at the obvious challenge in Inuyasha's voice. "That will not be a problem."

* * *

"Good," he breathed before pulling away and taking a step back. Then, Inuyasha began to move his hips in various ways though he remained where he was, just an arms reach away. His own hands started to slide over his body now in slow, questing motions. He purposefully avoided his nipples and groin.

"Ya know... Most people, I can tell right off what they want—how they want me to act," the hanyou gave a sultry smirk and thrust his hips toward his brother as an expression of his confidence. "You're different though. You're harder to figure out."

* * *

Watching Inuyasha's hands as they roamed, Sesshomaru remained unaffected by the display. Never having indulged in a prostitute, Sesshomaru knew not what he desired of Inuyasha—but somehow, the lord knew his brother could do better. The hanyou was only teasing him, taunting him. He could always demand they skip to the part where Inuyasha is impaled on his currently flaccid cock. But where would be the entertainment in that? "It appears you will have to try it all."

* * *

"And here I thought this was gonna be another boring night," Inuyasha titled his head some as he retook his place between the youkai's legs. He dropped to his knees immediately, hands moving to Sesshomaru's calves. His fingers then slid up the back of his brother's legs until he came to the lord's knees. From there, Inuyasha's hands roved over the top of Sesshomaru's thighs and then to his hips. While doing so, the hanyou moved his face to his brother's right knee. "Some people," he said as he nuzzled and gently mouthed a slow path to the youkai's crotch. "Like me to worship them." Lifting his gaze, Inuyasha dug his claws into his brother's sides. "I'm sure you get enough of that though."

* * *

"Do not be absurd, I expect it. I expect those beneath me to grovel. From you, however..." The youkai hissed as the feeling of biting claws and the creeping displeasure that his hakama still covered the skin beneath Inuyasha's mouth. "I could not stomach it."

* * *

"Oh?" Hiding his surprise by pressing his cheek against his brother's leg and inching closer to Sesshomaru's groin, Inuyasha nipped at the clothed skin. "Why not?"

* * *

Sesshomaru's gaze flicked to Inuyasha's mouth, his groin responding with a light twitch. "Worshiping others is no more in your nature than it is in mine." Sesshomaru's smile was that of a silently prowling creature, hiding his potential to make a striking move. His voice lowered to compliment it. "You would much rather take your elder brother's raw girth than worship the floor beneath his feet. Am I not mistaken?"

* * *

"Nah, you're right." Inuyasha's response was instantaneous, wondering if his quick agreement would inflate his brother's ego anymore than it already was. "At least I get something out of a fuck."

Withdrawing, the hanyou stood once again, remaining between Sesshomaru's legs. "But, since worshipping you isn't gonna work for either of us.. Time to try another approach, hm?"

* * *

"By all means. I think I am beginning to age. Need I revoke your fee on the grounds of negligence? I cannot imagine your employer will forgive a dull performance for such a high-paying customer."

* * *

The hanyou only shrugged, smirking lightly. "He's an ass anyway. 'S not like I care much—I could find another place fast enough. Another brothel or—oh, maybe a lord's.. Personal attendant." Licking his lips, his gaze traveled over Sesshomaru's body. "But, I suppose I can demonstrate what else people want me to do though," Inuyasha leaned down and cupped his brother's groin. "Ya must be getting at least a little eager."

Before the youkai could respond, Inuyasha squeezed the lord's cock and released him quickly, crawling into his brother's lap with a soft smile. Sliding forward in Sesshomaru's lap, Inuyasha had his legs on either side of his brother's hips and his ass rubbing over the youkai's member.

His hands found the hem of the lord's kimono and he eased the fabric off his brother's shoulders. Then, Inuyasha bent and lowered his mouth to the youkai's left shoulder. Lips and tongue made gentle ministrations over Sesshomaru's collarbone as he spoke, "Some customers want me to act like a lover." The hanyou moved his hand up his brother's chest and neck until his fingers could slide into silvery hair while his mouth worked the other side of Sesshomaru's throat. "Those ones are the loneliest bastards."

* * *

"Ah," the lord tilted his head slightly upward for Inuyasha's ministrations, his groin tingling from when he'd been squeezed, paying no mind to his exposed throat for he and Inuyasha both knew it was was only a mockery of a baring. The youkai was still very much in control. "You presume me lonely?"

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head lightly. "Never said that," he muttered before dragging his tongue up the entirety of his brother's throat. Straightening, the hanyou slid his free hand along the youkai's chest while his other threaded more tightly into the lord's hair. "But, maybe you are. Not like I would know." As he spoke, Inuyasha watched his fingers stroke over skin and pressed his claws just hard enough to leave faint red lines in their wake. After a moment, that wandering hand found itself resting on Sesshomaru's cheek as the hanyou leaned down. "Lonely ones always kiss a certain way though," said Inuyasha as he lowered his lips to his brother's.

* * *

Sesshomaru stiffened with surprise before arching a brow and giving in to this new part of the hanyou's game. The lord kissed back for only a matter of seconds, sliding his tongue into his brother's mouth for such a brief amount of time Inuyasha might doubt it had even passed the barrier of their lips, before disconnecting their mouths with a conclusive lick of his own lips. "I know not how you can decipher such things," breathed the youkai. "But _I_ do not kiss whores." His lips still lingered not an inch away from Inuyasha's, the gold of his eyes deepening.

* * *

"You might not kiss whores," the hanyou said with a smirk, "But the fact that you've got one on your lap makes me think you are lonely." Inuyasha tightened his grip on his brother's hair as he lowered his lips once again, this time pressing his body into Sesshomaru's as much as he possibly could.

* * *

Squeezing Inuyasha's ass, the youkai slid his other hand between them to palm Inuyasha's barely-contained bulge. "Hn, you confuse loneliness with boredom." Sesshomaru nipped at his brother's tongue. "Perhaps it is you who is lonely. You move from brothel to brothel because you enjoy your work? No, there is more to it. You are searching for something—for permanence." He flicked his tongue over an opposing fang. "Suspend my boredom—and perhaps I will consider calling upon you again."

* * *

Inuyasha tried to stamp out the flare in his temper at his brother's words but failed—just as miserably as he had in trying to not let his hips buck into the youkai's hand. "I'm not lonely," he growled out. "Maybe I'm just bored too. And—I said no touching." The hanyou swatted at Sesshomaru's hands, glaring at the youkai.

* * *

Sesshomaru made an amused sound. "Considering the position you are now in, that is a rather pointless rule." The hand still on Inuyasha's ass slipped underneath the red underwear and cupped a bare ass cheek. Using his grip, the lord pulled Inuyasha towards him and forced the hanyou's groin to press into his hard abdomen.

* * *

The hanyou swallowed, hands going to grip his brother's shoulders as he struggled not to moan at the pressure on his stiffened length. "The rule... It's just part a the game—game's more fun when you follow it." Inuyasha ground his ass down, ignoring the presence of the youkai's claws as he rubbed himself against Sesshomaru's clothed cock.

* * *

"Mm.." Sesshomaru pulled his hand out of Inuyasha's undergarments and slipped his forearms out of the sleeves of his kimono. His cock began to strain against his hakama. "Prove it."

* * *

Inuyasha took his chance to stand once more, trailing his hands down his brother's arms. "I didn't say it was more fun for you."

Smirking, the hanyou wasted no time returning to his demonstrations. He sat sideways on one of the youkai's knees, body gently rocking as he began the slow process of sliding himself to his brother's tented groin. "A lot a people come to brothel 'cause they're desperate. Sex with them is normally.." With his ass now positioned over Sesshomaru's cock and his back to his brother, the hanyou slide himself back over the length. "Rough." The word was punctuated by Inuyasha dropping himself particularly harshly in his brother's lap to imitate the motion of impaling himself. From there, he quickly began to bounce up and down, alternating between slamming his ass down and just grazing the lord's dick, as though he were riding his brother. He even moaned as he dropped his head back.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the hanyou's strongly suggestive motions with anticipation, imagining how many times Inuyasha had been previously taken. It made him wonder if his brother _preferred_ to be taken. If that was the case, this was one activity in which they could get along. "Roughness is indeed a result of desperation. But it may also be one's style." The lord's teeth caught one of Inuyasha's ears and pulled. "Guess again."

* * *

Inuyasha bit his lip against the slight whine which escaped him at the tug to his ear. Then his movements calmed until he was only rubbing his ass over the youkai's lap. The hanyou reclined, his back coming to rest against his brother's torso and his head on the youkai's shoulder. "I don't need to guess," he said, bringing both hands up to play in Sesshomaru's hair. "You already told me you were bored. I'm only showin' ya what my most common customers want."

* * *

"But what do _I_ want? That is still part of the game. How might you please your elder brother of matchless power? I am not lonely. I am not desperate. And I am always as rough as I choose to be. So what can you do for me?"

* * *

"Anything you want." Turning his head, Inuyasha licked his brother's jaw. "Just tell me—'cause you obviously aren't the type that thinks he wants to find something meaningful with a whore." Taking Sesshomaru's hand, the hanyou splayed the youkai's fingers over his chest before leading his brother down and spreading his legs to either side of the lord's. He kept both of their hands on the outside of his skimpy clothes as he urged Sesshomaru to squeeze his barely contained cock, moaning in the youkai's ear as his hips bucked. "You probably aren't the type that gets off on getting me off either. So," he said breathily. "Tell me."

* * *

"That is not entirely correct. Though it is more complicated than how you describe it. You see, no one has ever been able to satisfy me." The youkai rubbed his thumb into the moistening fabric between his hand and Inuyasha's needy length. "Show me how you want it. Show me your pleasure—and I will take mine. You cannot hope to please me on your own until I have pleased myself. As I am sure you deduced the very day you stepped foot inside a brothel—you learn from experience. When I see you have reached your climax," Sesshomaru placed a misleadingly soft kiss on Inuyasha's cheek, "I will know you are one step closer to understanding my pleasure."

* * *

"But..." The hanyou frowned, ears going lax with his brother's ministrations as he lifted his hips into Sesshomaru's touch. "This is about you... What I want doesn't matter." It never had before. And Inuyasha didn't understand why Sesshomaru would care if he got off or not. Some lords liked to be in control of when he released and others didn't give a shit at all. Sometimes he was left still hard because he had acquired a better stamina than theirs.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked. "In the end, it is still all about me. Now do as you are bid, I am growing bored again." He squeezed the hanyou once more. "You cannot pleasure me correctly until you find your own pleasure. Guide me now."

* * *

"Mm—" Jaw clenching at the stimulation, Inuyasha quickly untangled his hand from his brother's hair. After pushing the youkai's hand away from his groin, he stood and looked around the room. There were bookshelves, chairs, a small table, a larger table. He'd fucked and been fucked into all of those things though. Something new... Turning slowly, the hanyou scanned the entire room in search of something decent. Grinning, Inuyasha turned back to his brother. "The window. I wanna do it there—unless you're as scared of bein' seen with a whore as some of my other customers were," the hanyou taunted as he hooked his thumb beneath the waist of his undergarments and tugged them down a bit, shooting Sesshomaru a smirk when he swayed his hips.

* * *

Sesshomaru rose silently and followed his brother. With a smoldering look, the youkai pinned Inuyasha to the large window, clawed fingers sliding down a muscular back in a teasing manner. He glanced over Inuyasha's shoulder, noting their significant height off the ground. This window could be seen from the main hall if one cared to look across the way. But this room was dark. And the chance of being caught had never been a factor to faze Sesshomaru. "Not at all." The lord shed his hakama in an instant, leaving him bare and exposed to the moon and to his hanyou whore's backside. In one motion, Sesshomaru wrenched Inuyasha's taunting undergarments down to his thighs before giving his brother a hard smack across the ass. "That was for your slow little game. My cock is unaccustomed to being kept waiting."

* * *

The hanyou growled and looked back at his brother, lifting his hands to rest against the window. "It's what ya get when ya hire me." Inuyasha wiggled his ass and grinned. "I'm all about teasing—makes the sex better."

* * *

"I cannot yet say I agree." Sesshomaru licked his hand, lathering fully, and used it to slick himself. With a hand on his brother's hip, he grasped his cock and guided it towards his brother's debauched entrance. He rubbed the tip against Inuyasha's ass with some teasing of his own. "And how am I to know the ideal time for the teasing to end?"

* * *

"Depends on the person," Inuyasha said as he looked back, trying to watch the youkai's cock as he bent and pressed his chest against the window, pushing his ass toward his brother in a failed attempt to impale himself. His gaze lifted to Sesshomaru's. "But I'm not done yet—ya wanna have a bet?"

* * *

"What sort of bet?" The youkai quirked a skeptical brow.

* * *

"One where I bet you can't make me climax twice in one go—and it's gotta be before you spill," challenged Inuyasha with a smirk. He was confident enough in his own stamina. "And no cheating! You have to be inside me the entire time."

* * *

"And if you win?" Sesshomaru absently circled Inuyasha's entrance with a finger.

* * *

"If I win..." The hanyou thought for a moment. "I want to come back—I wanna be lord for a day. You know, check out the life I coulda had. Well... I don't care about decisions and shit, I just want the food and I want to check out the palace." Inuyasha nodded toward his brother. "What about you?"

* * *

A slow smile crept across Sesshomaru's face. "If I win? This," Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's ass, "belongs to me. You may fuck whoever and whatever you like. But no one besides myself may fuck you until I decide otherwise." Sesshomaru eased himself into his brother, impaling the eager rest all the way to the hilt. "Do you still wish to bet?"

* * *

Inuyasha closed his eyes with a groan, pressing his forehead against the window as he turned back toward it. Barely any lubrication and no preparation-he was lucky he was used to it and had perhaps even grown to like it. "Mm, Kami—" Rocking back, the hanyou took the briefest of moments to think over their deal. He wasn't much use to the brothel if he couldn't be fucked... Like Hell Sesshomaru could win though. He wouldn't have to worry about whether or not Gorou would still give him room and board. "Yeah," Inuyasha said as he clenched his anal muscles, ignoring the slight pain of the action. "Do your best—ya ain't gonna win."

* * *

"Your overconfidence never fails." This would be an interesting game. And already Inuyasha was squeezing him, trying to get a head start by using the advantage of experienced anal muscles. Inuyasha would have to do better than that.

* * *

Sesshomaru began at a slow pace so he would not stimulate himself too quickly, giving Inuyasha time to grow accustomed to his girth and to acquire that tingling sensation of creeping pleasure. One hand remained gripping Inuyasha's hip while his other moved to tease one of Inuyasha's nipples, coaxing the hanyou into a strong arousal.

* * *

Inuyasha nearly flinched at how responsive his body had become. Well, that was the life of a whore. Growling softly, the hanyou pressed his ass back, clenching his muscles rapidly in an attempt to massage his brother's cock. "Aw come on—" He removed one had from the glass and grasped the youkai's ass, pulling the lord closer to him. "This the best you can do, oh great Sesshomaru-sama?"

* * *

Sesshomaru chuckled and gave him one good, hard thrust before returning to his previous pace. "Your taunting words will not save you, hanyou." His hips moved fluidly as he pulled all the way out each time and pushed himself back in. Kami, Inuyasha felt good.

* * *

The hanyou groaned. As much as he didn't want to lose their bet, he wanted to be fucked good. And that one thrust had him eager for more. "Fine," he huffed. Jaw set with determination, Inuyasha clamped down as hard as he could on the intrusive cock.

* * *

"Hah..." Sesshomaru dug his claws into Inuyasha's hip, opening his mouth in a silent moan as his own hips bucked forward into Inuyasha's ass. "Believe me, you will not want to remain this tight," breathed the youkai before he gave the hanyou's nipple a rough pinch. He pulled out again, this time crushing the hanyou against the window with the force of his carefully aimed thrust. Giving his brother no time to recover, Sesshomaru launched himself into an array of powerful thrusts, unable to stop himself from relishing in Inuyasha's hot, silky canal.

* * *

Inuyasha dropped his head back when his body collided with the window and he almost instantly forgot about trying to squeeze his brother into losing the bet. Both hands rose in an attempt to brace himself, but the youkai had him pinned. And Kami—it felt good. Panting, he scratched at the window as his hips were pushed forward with each of his brother's thrusts; his cock slid almost painfully over the dry and unyielding glass. But, with Sesshomaru's unrelenting, perfectly aimed pounding, the hanyou's leaking manhood was soon smearing fluid over the clear surface, easing the friction, and drawing out increasingly louder moans. "Kami—" Inuyasha closed his eyes, muscles beginning to clench on their own accord. "_Yes_. I needed—hah—this..."

* * *

"Mm, apparently," the lord grunted, an unexpected wave of pleasure hitting him, "so did I." Breath growing irregular, Sesshomaru dragged his claws across his brother's chest. The window rattled with their motions. "Come, let me feel you first release."

* * *

"No," the hanyou attempted to growl the word defiantly, but it fell from his lips as little more than a whimper of pleasure. How could he be so close to release already? With any other creature, he would likely be faking a good degree of pleasure. But... With Sesshomaru fucking him into a window, the lord's breath falling heavy for his lax ears to hear, and the all-too heady scent of pure-blooded and powerful youkai arousal, Inuyasha knew he wouldn't last. Even if he did release soon—and that seemed inevitable—there was still a chance he could win the bet. That thought fled his mind as his back arched and his torso pressed into the window. "Fuck—Sessh—_ah!_" His brother's cock slammed into him perfectly—and he was one step closer to losing his ass to the lord as his semen decorated the window which he slumped toward while his body trembled and spasmed with pleasure.

* * *

"Nngh," Sesshomaru groaned as Inuyasha's trembling form gripped him mercilessly. It would be so easy to just give in... He sucked in a breath, holding it and digging his claws into his palm until Inuyasha's pleasure-filled movements slowed. The lord's body was hot, he ached for his release. But he had made a bet with his little brother. And that changed everything. Still impaling Inuyasha, Sesshomaru leaned against him, able to smell his brother's release, and gave Inuyasha's shoulder a lick. "Not a bad attempt."

* * *

Inuyasha turned a weak glare toward Sesshomaru as he gave a half-hearted growl. But he was more sensitive after climaxing and the slightest shift of the length buried inside him as Sesshomaru moved had him clenching his jaw against whatever noise threatened to escape. "I can still beat ya," he panted unevenly. He refused to let himself believe otherwise.

* * *

"Shall we then?" Breathed Sesshomaru into a lowered ear. This was going to be difficult but his brother had challenged him. He would not allow himself to lose. The lord began to move, a moan escaping his throat almost immediately. One would think a whore would be undesirably loose from ware but this was not the case with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was by no means a virgin but he felt surprisingly good... Sesshomaru was beginning to believe Inuyasha's claim that he was the prime entertainment among the whores. "Fuck..." His ass flexed with another flare of pleasure in his nether regions.

* * *

Gasping, the hanyou rested his forehead against the window and tried to will away the newly blooming pleasure which tempted his cock to stiffen again. He could not let himself lose to his brother. Biting into his lip, Inuyasha trembled with the effort of trying to stop his body from spasming in short bursts every time the youkai came close to the bundle of nerves which had sent him over the edge moments ago. Pleasure blazed anew with even the slightest of contact. But, he realized, the convulsion of his muscles would also serve to send Sesshomaru closer to release.

"Come on..." Licking his lips, Inuyasha tried to distance himself from the pleasure snaking through his body. "You know you, hah, want to.."

* * *

"You need not—tell me—what I want," murmured the youkai breathily between thrusts. He so wanted to pound his release into the hanyou's ass. The slight tremors in his legs proved that. Damn, why did Inuyasha have to feel so divine? The hanyou was a gem when it came to sex. Not that the lord would ever admit it. Inuyasha's ass might as well have been sucking him off with taut lips and a meticulous tongue. Oh Kami, what could Inuyasha do with his mouth..? Sesshomaru groaned and grasped Inuyasha's cock, stroking it twice per each thrust.

* * *

Inuyasha's hips bucked and he pressed his fist against the window. Kami—he should've made a rule against being jerked off. Desperately, he grabbed his brother's wrist, trying to stop or at least slow the stroking of his cock. If Sesshomaru didn't need to be told what he wanted, Inuyasha would express his own slightly exaggerated desires. Hopefully that could make his brother release before he did once again.

"Kami, Sessh—ah... I want you—I, I _need_ you," the hanyou panted, struggling to make words form through his moaning. "Mmm... Now. Need you—fill me. Hah... Want-want to feel you release—inside me." Inuyasha whimpered, feeling himself move all the closer to another climax. "Please," he begged, hoping the quiver in his voice made it more believable. "Now, please—ah—"

* * *

Clenching his teeth, Sesshomaru ignored the hand on his wrist, Inuyasha's pleas appealing to his sexual instincts as a dominant male and sending a newfound pleasure of anticipation coursing through him. "Silence," the youkai bit out. Sesshomaru rubbed the head of his brother's cock, his thrusts driving into Inuyasha's inner walls. Dammit to Hell, he was getting so close.

His eyes clouded by sex, Sesshomaru ripped his brother's head back by ashen hair and captured those swollen lips. Closing his eyes, he kissed the hanyou roughly and with abandon.

* * *

Inuyasha could do nothing as his mouth was plundered, as his cock was stroked, and as his ass was hammered. Nothing but yield to his brother. He brought one hand up to grip his brother's hair, eagerly holding Sesshomaru in place as he returned the kiss with an equal fervor, the bet far from his mind. And then, with a moan swallowed by the lord's domineering mouth, the hanyou felt his knees tremble as he splattered the window with another shot of his semen—a second, more potent, wave of pleasure rippling through him.

* * *

Sesshomaru's breath hitched and he relished in the hanyou's moan, allowing it to fuel him along with the pulsating length in his hand. The youkai's balls clenched in a way that was almost painful, the heat in his loins swirling with nothing left to do but spill over the edge. But Inuyasha had finally released, the last spasm having come and gone, leaving the hanyou boneless. "You lose," declared the strained lord finally. With a soft, low growl, Sesshomaru surged forward and shot the entirety of his load into his brother, riding out the orgasm he had waited ages to achieve.

Milked to completion by a spent rear, Sesshomaru pulled out of his brother and leaned against Inuyasha, panting. He rested his forehead against the glass beside Inuyasha's, looking out into the night. If they had been seen, he could care less about that at the moment. The evening had gone much smoother than he'd anticipated. It had pushed the oafish nobles staying under his roof completely from his mind.

* * *

The hanyou's head lolled to the side as he panted. The only thing keeping him up was the fact that he was wedged between the window and his brother. His legs shook and he closed his eyes. He lost. He was practically Sesshomaru's personal whore now. Kami—what would Gorou say when he learned his priciest whore had lost his ass to some lord? Inuyasha's ears laid back and by now, his breathing should have calmed, but it only quickened. Gorou would throw him out. No one else would stand up for the other whores—no one had the balls. What had he done? He couldn't help the only people who ever felt like family. He couldn't find a place in a brothel—not unless Sesshomaru changed their deal. The hanyou squirmed weakly, though his voice had a tinge of urgency, "Sesshomaru?"

* * *

"Hm?"

* * *

Inuyasha licked his lips before clenching his jaw. "The bet—our bet.. Can, can we just change it?"

* * *

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and turned his head to look at Inuyasha. "If you could not handle the terms, you should not have made a bet with me."

* * *

"It's not that—it's just," Inuyasha squirmed again, his need to move growing. "I won't... I mean—if I can't be fucked, I'm a worthless whore. Gorou'll throw me out and then he'll—the girls." The hanyou shook his head vigorously, disgusted by what the brothel owner would do just as soon as no one stood in his way. "Please, Sesshomaru, you can't do this to me, to them."

* * *

"The girls? What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru frowned, growing concerned with his brother's tone of voice. Inuyasha had never said 'please' to him before...

Taking his weight off of his brother, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's arm and pulled him away from the window. He stood naked, a sheen of sweat coating his body, and stared at Inuyasha. He hadn't thought the brothel meant that much to the hanyou.

* * *

Inuyasha scrubbed both hands over his face and shook his head again. Maybe if he explained it, Sesshomaru would change their deal. "The girls—the other whores. Gorou doesn't like the guys, but he'd fuck any of the girls and they can't do anything about it. He threatens to throw them out, cut their wages—anything to make them feel like he's their only choice. He wanted to screw Cho's little sister before we came here—and she's just a kid! I'm the only one who does anything to stop him—you can't make me leave the girls in a place like that." He glared up at his brother. "You _can't_."

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked at his brother in surprise, his hand moving to rest against the chest that had become very close to his own in Inuyasha's fury. "It is not my intention to make you leave your brothel. But I do intend to reap the benefits of our deal."

* * *

"Kami—do you not get it?" Inuyasha clenched his fists in exasperation and pushed Sesshomaru's hand off of him, pacing away. "You don't have to make me leave—Gorou is going to kick me out and then I won't be able to do anything!"

* * *

"That is why I am going to buy your brothel." Sesshomaru took on a peculiar look, his gaze following Inuyasha's back. He'd spoken so quickly, his mind had barely had time to process his decision.

* * *

The hanyou frowned before slowly turning back to face his brother. "..What?"

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced back towards the window. "You heard what I said."

* * *

"Well—yeah. But, I don't get it. Why the Hell would you want to buy a brothel?" Inuyasha stepped toward the youkai, head tilted in confusion.

* * *

"It appears this brothel—the closest one to my palace—is in need of a new owner. With a brothel at my disposal, I will have an easy way to make each stay of my guests more hospitable. They will never outwardly admit it but noblemen and women crave sexual release, just as every other living being does. But it is socially unacceptable in the eyes of those who revere them for their spare time to be spent indulging in sex. When it is offered to them by one belonging to their general rank, they fall over themselves with delight. It is so simple, I should have purchased a brothel years ago..." Sesshomaru nodded, substantially pleased by the arrangement formulating in his mind. "I will grant you management of the brothel. That means you decide who stays and who leaves. I will even give you leave to use the money earned to make the place more comfortable and presentable. Perhaps you can organize a tea house in the front, I care not. Does that appeal to you?"

* * *

Inuyasha's mouth fell open and stayed that way for several long moments. Of course, he'd never really gotten to know his brother, but he figured the youkai was somewhat of a bastard. Maybe he was wrong. "..You mean that?" He questioned cautiously. Because he was hanyou and a whore, not much was ever given to him and even fewer people thought of him as anything more than an object for sex.

* * *

"Yes." The lord nodded once. "I rarely jest, Inuyasha."

* * *

The hanyou's face broke into an excited grin and he didn't pause to think before he was closing the distance between he and his brother and throwing his arms around the youkai, face pressing into Sesshomaru's chest.

* * *

Sesshomaru stiffened, his eyes widening at his brother's actions. Kami, it was as if he had given the hanyou the world. Otherwise the brash Inuyasha would never act this way towards him. Previously limp arms moved up to return the sudden embrace and the lord let himself relax. After all those years of leaving his brother be, he was actually getting involved in the hanyou's life. Perhaps this would not be as terrible as he had anticipated.

* * *

His mind was abuzz with the possibilities presented to him and Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling. Kami—he wanted to see the look on Gorou's face when the brothel was bought out from under from him and then the other whores too. It would be such a relief to not have to work for that disgusting man. He already knew what needed to be fixed up and what they would need to really make the place thrive. Inuyasha pulled back just enough to look at his brother for a brief moment before hooking one arm behind the lord's neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss.

Inuyasha's smile fell briefly and was replaced by a slight frown of confusion. "What's that mean for us then? You still gonna fuck me whenever you want?"

* * *

The lord's lips lingered in the vicinity of Inuyasha's, his fingers threading into his brother's hair. "That will not be necessary." The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched upward. "Since no other customer will be fucking you, I imagine I will be seeing you rather often."

* * *

"Tch... Don't be so full of yourself. I don't need you in order to get off—'sides, how are you even gonna know if I get fucked by someone else?"

* * *

"Most of the time, you will be there and I will be here. There will be no way for me to know. I will have to trust your word. And see to it that your desire to be fucked by anyone besides myself will be short-lived."

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but his confusion didn't lessen with his brother's answer, though he now knew what he might and might not be able to get away with. "Why did you want your reward to be my ass? It's not like I'm the only whore around.. And you didn't even know if the sex with me was good. I don't get it."

* * *

"My terms gave you the incentive to show me exactly how good you are. I did not actually desire your ass, I simply wished to best you while you were at your full capacity. You were never going to be bound to me, you could have easily returned to your brothel, free to continue as you had before. However..." Sesshomaru gave the hanyou a small returning kiss. "I may be starting to desire what I have fairly won."

* * *

"I'm just that good, hm?" Inuyasha smirked. "Good enough to make you kiss a whore—more than once—after saying ya don't don't that, at least."

* * *

"Do not get ahead of yourself, hanyou." Though despite his tone, Sesshomaru kissed his brother again. "You are no longer a whore by employment, you are now the manager of a brothel—effective in the morning. Any more whorish acts will occur by your choice alone. Until then, you are completely," Sesshomaru nipped Inuyasha's cheek, "mine."

* * *

Grinning, Inuyasha pressed himself to the youkai's front. "That doesn't sound like too bad a deal.." His lips once again sought out Sesshomaru's, and when he pulled away, he remained close enough for their lips to brush as he spoke. "Ya know... You might be my new favorite kind of customer. You give me stuff _and_ you kiss me. I doubt it can get better than that."

* * *

Sesshomaru traced lines in Inuyasha's back muscles. "Oh? I am sure it can." He kissed his brother again for good measure. "Do you still wish to be lord for a day?"

* * *

Inuyasha smiled, thoroughly enjoying the kissing. "I guess I wouldn't mind it. Though, I don't really need that as an excuse to come back, right?"

* * *

"No, you do not need an excuse. Actually, our bargain and our arrangement require that you return here often. Even if only to," the lord licked his lips, "discuss the brothel."

* * *

"'Course, and you could always come to the brothel—you know, make sure its running good and shit." Leaning against his brother, Inuyasha moved both arms to loop around Sesshomaru's neck. "Once the place is fixed up, we'll have a room all to ourselves.

* * *

"I could. Would you care to see where we will be sleeping whenever you stay _here_?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

* * *

"Now that's an offer I just can't pass up," the hanyou said with a quirk to his lips

* * *

"Though I cannot say we will be doing any substantial amount of sleeping this time." Their night of chance and pleasant surprises had only just begun.

* * *

Okay. This little one-shot is an RP between Doodles here and me, Conspiring Word Addict (yes, I hijacked her account ^^). I wrote Inuyasha and she wrote Sesshomaru.

So.. Yes. Hope you enjoyed the lap dance and smut, please review :)


End file.
